Beatings
by watch who you piss off
Summary: Kagome is abused and no one but Naruto knows. She has her own private Key that nobody, but Naruto knows about. She finds out about her family and has to decide whether she wants to leave her home to go look for them or not.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or Concrete Angel. So I'm soo sorry for disappointing you. Later, SHADE KID

Concrete Angel

Martina McBride

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

"Get off the Hokage statues!" A man shouted at me and Naruto. We had skipped class to graffiti the Hokage monuments.

"You're just jealous you hadn't thought of it first." Naruto shouted back.

I grinned at him and he grinned back. Naruto was the only one who knew about my home situation, but against his wishes, he kept it a secret.

I had a suspicion that Iruka is suspicious, but I never voiced it. Besides, I would graduate soon and then I would spend even more time away from that torture chamber I'm supposed to call home.

Mom beats me and compares me to my older sister. Father hates me, he always compares me to my older brother. And I have to go without food when I do something wrong, which is pretty much every night.

But it's my life and I've gotten used to it. And I'm not a really bitter person. That's all I ever asked for, so I'm happy.

Of course, Naruto thinks I'm crazy, but he's accepted that there's absolutely nothing we can do about it.

"Kagome! Naruto! Get down here!" Iruka-sensei's voice yelled. We scrambled down. We started leaping from roof to roof in order to get away.

We managed to get half way to Naruto's apartment before he caught us.

"Rats," We muttered.

"I swear you two do this just to make my life harder." He grumbled. "Now, Kagome, why can't you be like Kikyo and Souta?"

I froze. Naruto growled. "Because she's not like those two bastards. That's why."

Iruka-sensei frowned. Now he knew something was up. He always wondered why the troublemaker and the protégé hung out together. Maybe he could find out.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Can we just go back to the academy and take the test?" I just wanted to leave now.

Iruka-sensei nodded. We quietly followed him back to the academy.

Once we finished taking the test, I turned in my headband, once I realized Naruto hadn't gotten one.

People were talking about him, whispering insults about both of us. "The protégé and the devil child," They snickered.

I didn't mind, but I knew Naruto did. I was already an outcast from my clan, but Naruto just wanted a family.

I turned around and saw Misuki talking to Naruto.

Apparently, you could get your headband by learning a forbidden technique. That didn't sound right. But I went along with Naruto, me being the friend I was.

Once we got away into the forest with it, we opened it. Naruto focused on learning one jutsu, while I learned all of them. That was a gift I had; I could learn a technique just be looking at it.

We heard Iruka-sensei's voice. "Naruto, Kagome! Where are you?"

Once he found us, Naruto was excited. "Iruka-sensei, I didn't learn all the jutsu's, but I learned one. Is that enough? Misuki-sensei said if I learn one, I can get my headband."

Iruka-sensei looked at me. "Misuki-sensei told us that if we learn a forbidden technique, we could become Genin. And lemme guess, he lied and wants the scroll to himself?" I rolled my eyes.

Iruka-sensei blinked. Perhaps there was more to me than there seemed.

"Naruto, Kagome!" Misuki called. And all of a sudden, a kunai flew out and embedded itself in Iruka-sensei's leg.

"Do not let Misuki have the scroll!" He told me.

I nodded and pulled Naruto out of the way before a kunai embedded itself in his leg, but it hit mine instead. I pulled it out, ignoring the fact I was losing blood.

Meanwhile, Misuki was feeding Naruto lies about how Iruka-sensei hates him because the nine-tailed fox inside him killed his parents and how I hate him because of the youkai inside him.

I charged into the clearing. "Bullshit, Misuki. You are worse than scum because you are a traitor. You endanger your people every second you live," I spat. "Maybe in hell, you will learn some manners." I raised my kunai and shuriken. I threw them at him, every one of them hitting the mark.

Iruka-sensei and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Perhaps I wasn't telling them everything, perhaps I wasn't just a protégé, and perhaps I was a child GENIUS.

Once everything was cleaned up, Iruka-sensei took us out for ramen. We squealed and started to eat. When we finished, Naruto took his leave.

Iruka-sensei looked at me. "Kagome, how long has this been going on?" He gestured toward the marks on my arms.

Oops. They must have been uncovered in the fight with Misuki. Then he noticed that there wasn't even a scar from the kunai I'd been attacked with earlier.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged. "No one can know or it will just get worse and besides I don't go home every night. So I'm fine, really." I gave a small smile and hopped down from the stool.

I ran down into an alley where no one could see. I looked around quickly and opened the portal. I walked in and closed the floating door, which then vanished, leaving no trace it was ever there.

Iruka-sensei was relieved. "At least she has a safe house." He muttered, then he too vanished.

I walked through the garden of extinct plants I'd been growing. I opened the door to a warm meal on the table. I sat down and stuffed my face. I got up, climbed the stair, and collapsed on my big bed. My snow leopard curled up beside me.

I fell asleep almost immediately. I was a Higurashi and one in every hundred Higurashi's got what is called a Portal Key. It's a special key that leads to a dimension of your own making. It's my safe house. Most people believe it's a legend as do the rest of my family, but I was born with a key shaped birthmark, so I knew it was true.

The next morning, I woke up to Naruto jumping on me. Naruto was the only other one I let my safe house.

"Get up Kagome. It's our first day as Genin and we get to meet our Jounin instructors." He jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm up. Now get out, so I can get dressed." I shoved him out the door. I chose a simple gray t-shirt, jeans with a rose with thorns climbing up the side and converse. I always worked best in converse. I wore my head band as a kind of belt around my jeans.

When I walked out, Naruto laughed. "Kagome, you always wear the strangest clothes."

I was the only one in Kohona who wore these types of clothes and was often scorned for it. I didn't care because I liked these, these were comfortable, and I worked best in these.

I shrugged. "Says the boy in the neon orange jumpsuit." I shot back. "Now eat, so we can get going." I commanded.

After we ate, I locked up the house, taking only my miniature snow leopard, Kanna, with me. I was more confident when I had Kanna with me and so was Naruto.

I stuck the key in my pocket and we took off for the academy.

Once we sat down, we heard a commotion in the hallway.

"I'm first," Forehead said.

"No, I was first by a toe," Ino argued.

Ino and Sakura were the head of Sasuke's fan club. Meaning they were the most annoying.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a staring contest and they were so close that anyone with a brain could see what would happen. Closer and closer until their lips were touching and wha-bam! They discovered they were kissing a kunai instead of each other.

Naruto hugged me. "Kagome, you're a life-saver!" He yelled.

I smiled. "Just be more careful, Naruto."

Iruka-sensei walked in, yelling for order. He then gave a long and showy speech and afterwards dismissed us for lunch.

Once Naruto and I settled down for lunch, he commented, "Kagome, that's the fifth time this week I've found you at the Portal House. Is it truly that bad at home?"

I nodded. "This is the only week that I've been able to move without groaning in the morning." I sighed. "I'm thinking of just moving in permanently. It would take the strain off of not getting enough sleep at night. Would you want to move in too or do you just want to come over for meals like usual?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno, but I'll think about it."

I hugged him. "Thanks Naruto. You're the greatest."

MEANWHILE

In Naruto's apartment…

Kakashi opened the fridge. "Wow," He held his nose. "How does this boy live?"

The Hokage shrugged. "There's only sign of one person living here. So where would Kagome live?"

"Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi? Souta and Kikyo's younger sister? The protégé who never comes home at night? That Kagome?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, that Kagome. Iruka told me about her situation and this is the third time her parents have reported her missing. I'm inclined to think that instead of missing, she's hiding, because she's never seen without Naruto, except at night. But then she's not seen by anyone." Sarutobi sighed. He truly was worried for the little girl. The last of the pure Higurashi's and certainly the most powerful.

Kakashi scratched his head with uncertainty. "I don't know about that. She's scrawny and doesn't look very strong."

"Well, she's certainly strong enough to lift that boomerang of Sango-kun's." He chuckled. "She practices with it every day."

Kakashi suddenly looked like a fish. He straightened up. "Well, I've gotta go. My team is going to have their lives turned upside down." He disappeared.

Sarutobi chuckled. "On the contrary, Kagome will turn YOUR life upside down."

AFTERWARDS

In the academy…

"Team 7," Iruka-sensei began. "Consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kagome Higurashi."

"What? Why do I have to be with that teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Why am I stuck with that bitch?" Sakura yelled, pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You looked in the mirror yet?" I asked sarcastically.

"The Rookie and Kunoichi of the year have to be on the same team along with the Dead lasts." Iruka-sensei explained impatiently.

"So Sasuke and I have to be put together?" Sakura cheered.

"Um, no." Iruka-sensei sounded like he was about to murder someone. "I was talking about Kagome and Sasuke." There was a tick on his forehead.

Sakura was about to start screaming her head off, when I hit her pressure point, making her unconscious.

Iruka-sensei looked at me gratefully. He continued listing out the teams.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Naruto finished putting the eraser where it would fall.

"He is not going to fall for that." Sakura complained.

"He just did," I pointed out. The Jounin had walked through the door and now eraser dust was all over him.

"My first impression of you all is… you're all idiots. Meet me up on the roof." He vanished.

We followed, except we took the stairs.

He met us up there. "So state your name, hobbies, what you hate, what you goal is." The Jounin said bored.

"Why don't you go first, Sensei?" Naruto suggested.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies, well I have a lot. I hate a lot of things, and my goal in life is, well I don't really have one." Yeah, we got his name. "You, blondie." He pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I eat ramen with Kagome-chan. I train with Kagome-chan. I hate that it takes three minutes to cook the ramen and my goal is to become Hokage! Believe it!"

"You, pinkie." He pointed at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like," She glanced at Sasuke and blushed. "I hate Naruto and Kagome! And my goal is," Blushing at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. 'So far a ramen freak and an obsessed fan girl. Joy.' "You, anger management." Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I train, I hate a certain man who destroyed my clan and my goal is to kill a certain man."

'Even better, a revenge obsessed freak. Hopefully, this girl's a normal one. Wait, her clothes. No hope.' He mentally groaned. "Your turn."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like to do things with Naruto- kun. I hate it when people compare me to Kinky-Hoe or Souta. And I just want to do some good in the world. And here's a helpful fact. Unless you want a lecture from Sakura, consisting of ear drums bleeding, don't be late." And with that I disappeared.

The rest of the team, except for Naruto, sweat dropped. "Well, she's… unique." Kakashi commented.

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered.

"Meet me at the training ground at seven sharp, oh and don't eat breakfast." He grinned.

"Why not?" Naruto was curious.

"Cause you'll puke." He disappeared.

Naruto took his time down the stairs, wondering where I was.

Meanwhile, I was at the Higurashi compound, gathering my things, when Souta walked in.

"So Kagome, you leaving for good this time?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "I believe now that I am a Genin, it's time for me to move on. I can't stay anymore Souta. You of all people should know why." Souta had walked into Mom beating the shit out of me.

"I understand. Just be careful little sis." He hugged me.

After gathering everything, I walked out of the Higurashi compound. I took one last long look and sighed. "Good bye my family. Good bye home. Come Kanna," I clicked my tongue and we walked away.

I dumped everything at my P.H., then walked down to the park. I watched the children play for a while, then somehow managed to doze off, only to wake up to someone poking me.

"Kagome, wake up. Kagome wake up." Kakashi-sensei's voice pulled me out of my nice sleep.

"What now, Naruto? Oh, sorry Kakashi-sensei. What's up?" I asked, puzzled as to why someone would wake me up.

"Why are you sleeping on the park bench?" He asked sternly.

"Because I can. I fell asleep earlier. So what?" I raised my eyebrow. Then I got it. "Oh, good night sensei." I walked into the nearest alley and went home.

What I didn't know was that Kakashi sensei followed me and saw my home.

"Okay," He said. "Yeah, I really need some sleep." He wandered off to his home.

The next morning, I woke up to Naruto shaking me awake. "Kagome, you were yelling and screaming. I think you had a nightmare." It was true. I had witnessed my friends' deaths. I shuddered.

"Leave and get breakfast ready." He looked confused.

"A good shinobi follows orders, but an,"

"Intelligent one does what's best." Naruto finished. He left the room.

I picked out an outfit similar to yesterdays, but instead of a plain t-shirt, there was a vine growing up it. I could use the vine to my advantage.

My clan's secret technique was that we could turn anything into something we could use. My special ability was more than that. I could turn nothing into anything.

I walked downstairs. There were scrambled eggs and toast on the table and Naruto was wolfing them down like there was no tomorrow.

I smiled. I sat down and ate my share too. I locked up and we left. I had my special bag with me. My second technique was that I controlled all of the elements, not just the basic four.

When we got to the field, I saw that we were the first one's there. I made a couple hammocks and went to sleep for another couple of hours.

Unfortunately I woke up to the pink banshee's screaming. "Sakura," I growled. "Shut the fuck up. He won't be here for another couple of hours. Oh and Sasuke, here" I tossed him a breakfast bar.

He looked at it strangely. Then he ate it. He shrugged. Naruto stared.

"You got a blessed breakfast bar? Kagome, I wanted one forever and you won't let me have one." He whined.

"Naruto," I chided. "If you eat one, we'd have a lot of trouble on our hands. So here," I tossed him a ramen bar. "I made it specifically for you." He crammed it all into his mouth." That shut him up.

I turned back over and went back to sleep.

Want at least one review please. Don't yell at me if I spelled something wrong. I am young, young people make mistakes.


	2. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
